


The Fight

by strangerfictions



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Billy deserved better, F/M, Gen, Lots of Angst, Mentions of Blood, Other, a lot of fluff, an actual physical fight takes place, maybe AU?, maybe a fight between you and someone else, not really canon, robin is your best friend, soft Billy, some fighting between you and billy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23094898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangerfictions/pseuds/strangerfictions
Summary: Billy Hargrove is your neighbour and friend but when rumours start to spread about the two of you tensions rise leading to a fight between you both. You take matters into your own hands and confront those spreading the rumours leaving Billy to pick up the pieces around you. Billy says some things that leave you questioning your friendship with him.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Original Character(s), Billy Hargrove/Original Female Character(s), Billy Hargrove/Reader, Billy Hargrove/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! You may know me from tumblr you may not and that's okay but basically I am transferring my work from my tumblr onto here because why not so enjoy!  
> \--------------------------------  
> This is based off a prompt found on the tumblr @whumpster-dumpster and I just had to have a go at it!
> 
> Character A tilting Character B’s chin up to get a better look at their face and the evidence of the fight. A delicately thumbs away the streak of blood by B’s mouth, saying nothing as they examine it. After a brief pause, B’s heart skips a nervous beat as A looks them dead in the eyes. Their voice is quiet and tense, their anger barely restrained.
> 
> “Who did this to you?”

The Hargrove’s had moved in across the road almost a year ago and you still weren’t sure what to make of the California natives. You remember meeting the family for the first time and feeling very uneasy around Neil Hargrove. You would come to learn that you should follow your intuition a bit more.

Billy hadn’t left you alone since that day they turned up on your doorstep. Every day he would drop you home and you would talk about stupid stuff until you were both laughing at nothing. Of course, being friends with Billy had its up’s and downs. The first few weeks of your friendship a rumour spread around school that you were hooking up together which was far from the truth.

You both usually ended up arguing about a rumour every now and then and today was no different. You had brought up a rumour you heard being spread about you and Billy which made him snap at you about it like it was your fault it was being spread.

“Maybe if you weren’t such a fucking player you wouldn’t have rumours following you everywhere you go Hargrove but you seem to like that kind of attention so why would you even care” You hated that rumours followed the both of you just because you were friends. You both knew that Billy loved that kind of attention, but you didn’t enjoy it.

“So fucking what? Do you know how much trouble you cause me? I have been turned down by more girls around here because of you so I suggest you keep your mouth shut!” You were stunned by what he said but you were even more stunned that he was raising his voice.

“Pull over” You ask in a calm, steady voice.

“What?”

“Stop the fucking car, Billy. I’m not putting up with you and your fucking shit anymore. If you want better chances with girls here it is. Don’t fucking talk to me until you respect me as a friend” As soon as the car came to a stop you get out slamming the door and walking down the path. You hear Billy’s car door open as you continue to walk away.

“Seriously Y/N? Get back in the car and stop being stubborn!” You walked towards your street throwing up the middle fingers at him as you left him standing beside his car.

You managed to get into your house before he passed you and once you were home you could finally let the emotions flow. Tears slipped down your face at a steady pace quickly but soon your sadness turned into anger as you paced around your room. Billy was one of your only friends except for Robin and so hearing him say things like that to you really hurt. You suddenly remember the party Billy had mentioned and you walk straight for the phone.

“Hey, Robin! I’m going to that party tonight will you come please?…great come over here when your done…great see you in a while!” You put down the phone and started to get ready waiting for Robin. 

After about an hour there is a knock on your bedroom door and Robin's head peeks through the crack.

“Hey! Have you been crying?” Robin walks in placing her jacket on your bed.

“I had a massive fight with Billy over those fucking rumours going around about us. He said I get in the way of his hooking up!” You say dramatically as you apply some mascara to your lashes.

“Wow I mean that’s such a contradiction of what I saw today. He was with Tommy and Carol and he was having a pretty big fight with Tommy about spreading those rumours. I’m sure I heard him say that if he heard any more rumours about you that he would kill Tommy personally” You look up out of surprise almost blinding yourself with the mascara wand.

“Really?” You couldn’t believe it. Was Billy really going to lie about it all just to reclaim as much masculinity as possible?

“Yeah I mean it was pretty badass of him. I was going to call you later after work to tell you! It’s weird that he would lie though don’t you think?” Robin looked at you concerned as you cleaned up the mascara on the bridge of your nose.

“Yes, I do Robin but that’s Billy for you!”

You both finish up and walk to the party since it was only a few streets away. As soon as you get in all eyes are on you. You tug at the bottom of your dress suddenly feeling self-conscience. You spot Billy at the back of the room before Robin pulls you towards the kitchen to do shots.

You are on your fourth or fifth shot when you hear Tommy come into the kitchen.

“Well if it isn’t Billy’s little bitch!” You slam your shot glass down on the table hard smashing it in the process.

“What the fuck did you call me?” Robin is instantly trying to keep you back as you walk towards Tommy who’s suddenly looking very scared.

“It was a joke Y/N” Tommy tries to defend himself as you walk closer to him Robin still struggling to hold you back. Before you know it, you have hit Tommy straight in the face connecting with the side of the nose. Before you can think Carol is on top of you trying to pull at your hair and a fight breaks out between you both. You manage to get Carol to the ground straddling her and punching her in the face but before you could get anymore in you are being dragged away by Steve Harrington.

“Let go of me, Harrington! I swear to God I will…” Before you can finish your sentence, Billy comes into view. As he looks up, he locks eyes with you seeing the mess you are in as Steve drags you away from the kitchen. You suddenly begin to feel pain in your face as Steve lets go of you and walks away mumbling something about an icepack.

_Billy walks through the living room to where you are sitting on the sofa and without saying anything, he sits beside you. He tilts your chin up getting a better look at your face and the evidence of the fight. He delicately thumbs away the streak of blood on your bottom lip, saying nothing as he examines you._ _After a brief pause, your heart skips a nervous beat as Billy looks you dead in the eyes. His voice is quiet and tense, his anger_ _barely_ _restrained._

_“Who did this to you?”_

You couldn’t look at Billy you felt so stupid for getting so angry over what Tommy said. You didn’t think you just did which you never do. You always think about things before doing them. You did the thing that you were always telling Billy off for doing when he turned up at your window with blood all over his face.

“I may have punched Tommy for calling me your bitch and then Carol attacked me I just got so angry and since I was already angry it just happened which is so hypocritical of me because I’m always telling you to think before you punch someone and now instead of me picking up the pieces it’s you which it shouldn’t be because I’m still mad at you” It was clear to Billy that you were going into shock and adrenaline was the only thing keeping you from feeling the intense pain of your face.

By the time you had stopped talking Steve returned with a bag of ice and a shot of vodka to “help the pain levels”. You take them both graciously thanking him.

“I can’t tell if you are stupid or a real badass” You feel Billy stiffen beside you as you half-heartedly laugh at Steve’s joke. Robin comes up behind him with a first aid kit handing it to Billy without saying anything.

“I ruined your night, didn’t I ?” You look at Robin who has a slight smirk on her face

“No, it’s about time you stuck up for yourself. It was going to happen to them eventually it was just a countdown to see who it would turn out to be. Clean her up before bringing her home please!” Billy nods in agreement and you say goodbye to Steve and Robin. You are both left in silence as they walk away. Neither of you knowing what to say to each other.

“You’re very quiet Billy. Are you okay?” You look up at Billy who refuses to even acknowledge you are talking. He quickly stands up causing you to get a little dizzy. The realisation of a probable concussion setting in.

“Stay here. Don’t move I’ll be back to help you clean-up” With that Billy storms off towards the kitchen probably to see the lack of injuries on Carol and Tommy. You were never a big fighter, but you had learned how to defend yourself at a young age. That kind of thing never really leaves you and so you instinctually knew where and when to punch. You lay your head against the back of the sofa closing your eyes and slightly grunting at the sudden pain searing through the left-hand side of your face.

You wanted to access the damage but knew better than to get up without Billy. You could feel blood dripping down your face potentially from your eyebrow. Your scalp was beginning to tingle as your adrenaline wears off. From the way Carol had a grip on your hair you wouldn’t be surprised if you had a few bald patches.

“You really got them good!” You open your eyes to find Billy standing over you with an impressed look on his face.

“Probably not as good as Carol got me though my head is killing me” Billy chuckles deeply as you wince in pain.

“No seriously Carol has a split lip, a bloody nose which might be broken and two very swollen and bruised eyes and Tommy…well his nose is broken and is bleeding everywhere…it looks like a murder scene in there.” You can’t help but feel like Billy is exaggerating but you knew better than that. Billy would never exaggerate about the results of a fight.

“I just want to go to bed. Can you help me clean up first?” You try to stand up but almost fall back down. Billy instinctually wraps an arm around your waist before you have the chance to fall back onto the sofa. He carefully helps you up the stairs, first aid kit in hand. This wasn’t something Billy was used to. He was usually the one with cuts and bruises littering his face not you. He wasn’t even sure if he knew how to patch you up properly. You were the one with all that knowledge.

Once in the bathroom, he helped you sit down on the edge of the bath while he opened the first aid kit to see what he could do to help you. You watched as he opened the green box confusion written all over his face.

“You need help, don’t you?” You asked as you tried to get comfortable on the side of the tub.

“No, let me figure it out. You do this for me all the time it’s the least I can do for you this time round” You laugh as he pulls things out to inspect them before placing them back in the box.

“Billy I would rather not be sitting here all night. I promise this isn’t some sort of defeat on your half just let me talk you through it” Billy sighs nodding his head as he places the first aid kit on the windowsill above the toilet.

“Okay first get a facecloth and soak it in warm water so we can clean the blood off, then you will need some sort of alcohol or antiseptic if there isn’t any get a bottle of vodka from downstairs.” With instructions in hand, Billy begins to move quickly around the bathroom. He sits on the toilet in front of you and starts to clean your face gently trying not to hurt you.

Billy reaches behind him to look for the alcohol but realises there is none so has to go downstairs for some vodka. When he goes downstairs you decide you want to get a good look at the damage done. You stand up from the edge of the tub and steady yourself on the wall. You carefully walk to the mirror hanging over the sink. You begin to survey the cuts and bruises on your face carefully. You check to see if you have any bald spots but luckily it seems Carol didn’t pull too much out.

“Are you sure this will work?” You jump glancing behind you at Billy who is standing in the door of the bathroom holding a full bottle of vodka.

“Well if it doesn’t, I’m sure if I down half the bottle it will have the desired effect” You sit back on the edge of the tub while Billy soaks some cotton wool in the vodka. Sitting back on the toilet he brings the soaked cotton wool to the large cut on your bottom lip. Gently he presses it against the cut soaking it. Your reach up to Billy’s hand and pull it away slightly as you feel the effect of the alcohol.

“Sorry” You mumble as you take your hand away from his.

“It’s alright at least we know it’s working. Here…for moral support” Billy offers you his other hand and you graciously take it as he continues to gently dab at the few deep cuts on your face. Once Billy feels like your face is sufficiently soaked in vodka, he throws the cotton wool in the bin behind him.

“Now what?” he asks turning around looking at you for further instructions.

“I think they should be fine until I get home. Thanks.” You look up to find Billy’s blue eyes focused on you. Your heart skips a little as he raises his hand and tucks a strand of hair behind your ear.

“That’s alright princess. Come on let's get you home” Billy helps you up for the tub and you both walk to his car. As you walk past the kitchen you catch a glimpse of Tommy and Carol who are looking worse for wear than you.

“I did tell you that you got them good. Here I was thinking you were incapable of punching anything!” You feel Billy’s grip on your waist get a little tighter as both Carol and Tommy look up at you both. Despite the fact that you just got beaten up you feel safe. Safe because of the arm around your waist.

As you both walk to Billy’s car you begin to laugh. The realisation of the seriousness of the situation setting in. You knew it was the mixture of drink and adrenaline causing you to feel this way, but you felt on top of the world. Was this how Billy felt after he got into fights? You slide down into the front seat of the Camaro feeling the pain creeping in.

“Why did you lie to me this afternoon? You acted like I was such a bother to you which I probably am, but Robin told me she saw you fighting with Tommy earlier and warning him about spreading rumours about me…us. If you really thought I was that much of a nuisance, why would you even bother saying anything to them in the first place. I’m just really confused about it all Billy.” You slouch down in your seat as you hear Billy sigh from his side of the car.

“Fuck…fine okay you’re not a problem you never have been. It was easier to make you think that than tell you the actual truth okay!” You watch Billy’s hands tighten on the steering wheel his knuckles turning white. Without warning, he pulls over and turns the engine off.

“I don’t want you to say anything okay. I just need you to listen to what I’m going to tell you because everything is fucked anyway so might as well tell you. If you don’t like what you hear I will bring you home and you will never have to talk to me again…Y/N Y/L/N…I like you a lot and I didn’t want to tell you because there is no way a girl like you wants to date a mess like me and plus I really like our friendship and I don’t want to ruin that. You hate me, now don’t you?” You couldn’t wrap your head around what Billy had said so you stay silent looking through the windscreen in front of you. After a few minutes of silence, the engine starts again, and Billy is driving towards your house.

“I don’t hate you. I just…I think I have a mild concussion and so I’m not sure what to say” You glance over at Billy who has turned very pale.

“Fine” Billy huffs as you pull up outside your house. He refuses to look at you as you turn towards him. You reach out and place a finger on his jaw turning his head towards you.

“I like you Billy, but I’m concussed and need time to think so less of the mood. Can you help me inside?” Billy nods jumping out of the car quickly running over to your side to help you out. He helps you up and wraps an arm around your waist steading you.

“I like your arm around my waist it makes me feel safe” The concussion really starting to take effect. Billy walks you towards your front door as he listens to you.

“I also really like that you came over to me as soon as you saw I was hurt and how you brushed your finger over my bottom lip that was really nice Billy. I like this side of you. I like to call it soft Billy.” Billy hums in approval as you both stop at the front door. You fish your keys out of your denim jacket and hand them to Billy who pushed them into the door opening it wide so you can both get in without it being awkward.

“Soft Billy? I kinda like that princess. Need help getting upstairs?” You nod as you rest your head against Billy’s shoulder. You both make it upstairs without any further injury. You remain quiet well aware you have said plenty. Billy walks you into your room and helps you sit on the edge of your bed.

“You okay now? Need anything else?” You shake your head as you take you denim jacket off and throw it on the ground beside your bed refusing to change before getting into bed. You pull the covers back and slip into bed awkwardly.

“I’m going to get some pain killers and water for the morning princess. I’ll be back in a few” Tiredness hits you hard and you close your eyes as Billy leaves your room. He knows your house like his own and so it takes him less than a minute to find some pain killers and a glass of water. By the time he gets back upstairs, he finds you fast asleep. He places the glass of water on your bedside table along with the pills. He notices that your blanket isn’t all the way up and so he pulls it up over your shoulders and tucks you in. Placing a small kiss on your forehead.

“Night princess”


	2. The Fight - Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions build between you and Billy after a heart to heart. However, Billy is now refusing to talk to you which causes you to think about your feelings for him. Will you be able to tell Billy how you feel?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I want to thank those of you who have read part one I hope you enjoyed it. I hope you enjoy part two just as much. I'm currently planning on making this a longer series. If you have been on my Tumblr (same user as here) you will know I don't really write series' so it's new territory!

It had been a week since the fight and things between you and Billy couldn’t be any more awkward. Billy still brought you to and from school but there was never much of a conversation. The night of the party was a little blurry for you thanks to the concussion, but you could remember everything he had said to you. You still couldn’t take it in, but you wanted to move on, but Billy was making that difficult for you.

It was a fresh week and you hoped that meant Billy would be back to himself. Like clockwork, you hear his car come to life and you run downstairs shouting goodbye to your parents. Before you even get into the car you can already tell Billy is still being awkward. He is sat bolt upright and refusing to even acknowledge you coming out of your house. You were sick of this and you were determined to say something.

When you get into the car you notice his black eye and split lip. You couldn’t help but wince knowing the exact pain he was in.

“Hey” Billy just nods driving down your street.

“Really? You are still being weird with me? Why are you so damn stubborn? It’s like you are going out of your way to make me feel like its all my fault when you were the one to confess to me!” You raise your voice slightly not meaning to, but you can tell from the look on Billy’s face that it has an effect.

“Fuck seriously Y/N? Do you know how hard this has been on me? First, you beat up my friends and then this shit. It takes two to have a conversation and last time I checked you didn’t put much effort in either!” You recoiled back into the seat a little as Billy begins to shout at you. You can feel your eyes begin to sting and so you turn and look out the window watching Hawkins pass by you in a blur.

“Maybe if your friends weren’t such dicks Billy, I wouldn’t have to get into a fight with them. They aren’t the ones who patch you up after every damn fight you get in are, they? They are all the type to peak in high school Billy and it looks like you’re going to be the same” Your voice cracks and luckily Billy pulls up outside school and you quickly get out before he can say anything else.

You walk towards the doors pulling them open as you hear Billy shouting after you. You run down the hall passing Steve and Robin who try to catch your attention before you go into the bathroom. You enter a cubicle and try to calm yourself down. You hear the bathroom door open and shut and the tap of shoes across the tiles.

“Y/N? You okay?” Robin calls out through the bathroom. You reach out and unlock the door pulling it towards you and leaving the cubicle.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I had another fight with Billy and I just needed to calm down a little sorry.” You walk over to the sink splashing cold water on your face as Robin sits up on the counter beside.

“Again? I blame the sexual tension between you two!”

“Robin!” You were surprised she would even say such a thing.

“What? I always felt there was a little tension between you two and then I saw how he acted after the fight and I knew there was something going on there!” You nod knowing you had to tell her what he said to you. You check that all of the stalls are empty before saying anything.

“Well that night when he brought me home, he told me he liked me, and he has been really off with me and that’s what we fought about today. I brought it up and he got a little angry and so did I and we both said things we regret. As per usual…” You sit up beside Robin who has a massive smile plastered on her face.

“Wow, I knew it. This is pretty big Y/N! Please tell me you told him you like him back because if you didn’t, I understand why he isn’t talking to you!” You wince at what she says remembering the night.

“I was concussed I didn’t know what I was saying!” You try to defend yourself, but you know Robin is right.

“Shit, you’re right…I hate that you’re right. Can you ask Steve if he can give me a lift home?”

“I know I’m right I wouldn’t say it with full confidence if I didn’t know I was right! Yes, he will give you a lift he has no choice!” The bell rings and Robin pulls you towards your first class.

All-day you have done your best to avoid Billy. You knew you couldn’t face him after everything you said. You knew what you said was wrong and would affect Billy because he already thought it was true. By last period you were ready to get home and collapse into bed and sleep for the rest of eternity, but you knew you had to apologise to Billy. No matter what it took.

By the time you got home both Steve and Robin had hyped you up to tell Billy that you do in fact like him a lot and that you regret everything you said. You wouldn’t blame him if he hated you for everything you said but a small part of you hoped things would work out. As you walk into your house you are hit with the smell of cookies. It almost as if your mom knew you were having a bad day.

“Something smells good” You say as you push the door open to find the entirety of the Hargrove family sitting at your dining table.

“Y/N! I invited the Hargrove’s over for dinner. I was a little surprised that you hadn’t come home with Billy” You put on a fake smile hoping it will conceal everything going on.

“Oh yeah…I had to stay behind and do some work with Robin for an English report so Steve said he would drop us both home. Actually, mom, I’m not feeling too great I think I’ll pass on dinner I’m going to go and do my homework” Your mom doesn’t question anything and allows you up to your room.

You get changed into comfy clothes and get started on your homework. A little while later you hear a light knock on your door. You turn around to find Max standing at your door with a plate full of cookies.

“Hey, kiddo!”

“Hey…I guessed you might be a little hungry since your not actually sick” Max sits down on your bed handing you the plate of cookies.

“How did you know?” You ask taking a big bite out of the still-warm cookies.

“Billy’s guilty face” You smile knowing the exact face she is talking about.

“Funny this time it isn’t just his fault. I messed up…said a few things I shouldn’t have and now I need to apologise and tell him something pretty big” You sigh savouring the taste of the cookie before swallowing.

“That you like him?” You snap your head towards Max who has a big smile on her face.

“God first Robin now you…I swear you two are literally sisters separated at birth. How did you know?”

“Intuition and the weird tension between you. It’s very obvious…even my mom has noticed it” Max grabs a cookie and takes a huge bite out of it

“Shit…I…I’m kind of surprised by that actually. I guess I should bite the built all things considering. It’s not like I have much left to lose.” You finish your cookie and grab another one.

“Exactly! I better see you getting in his damn car tomorrow morning and him smiling because I’m sick of him being in this crap mood!” You nod knowing what you have to do now.

After a while, they all leave and its just you and your parents at home. You lay on your bed and think about what to do and how to tell Billy. You can hear the lull of the TV from downstairs as you take in the noises around you. You hear the rain hit your window as you watch as it drips down hitting the frame.

Your parents go to bed early and you decide there is no time like the present. You get u and pull on a hoodie and some shoes. Thankfully you are on the ground floor so you can jump out of your window easily. You run across the road to Billy’s house. The rain getting heavier the nearer you get to the front of his house. You quietly walk around the side to his window. As you approach you can see his light is still on and as you get closer you can hear he is listening to Def Leppard. You stop outside his window and knock lightly catching his attention straight away. He looks up from whatever he is reading. You can see him visibly sigh as he gets up to open his window. You watch as he walks towards you. You can't help but feel the nerves build in the pit of your stomach. In one swift push, Billy’s window is open.

“What do you want?” Billy whispers as you play with the sleeve of your hoodie.

“I know I shouldn’t be here, but can we talk please?” You ask quietly hoping not to wake his family.

“Why? So, you can insult me again? Don’t think so Y/N” Billy goes to close the window, but you place both of your hands on the windowsill.

“I’m sorry okay! I didn’t mean any of it and it was cruel of me to say those things because I know that’s the opinion you have of yourself. It was such a shit thing for me to do and I regret it so much because I might lose you and I really can't imagine life without you. I’m sorry about fighting with your friends, I’m sorry for making you look after me, I’m sorry for not telling you I love you and I’m sorry for being such a shit person sometimes” The rain is even heavier now as you continue to confess everything to Billy.

“Shut up and get in here” Billy holds out his hand helping you into his bedroom. As soon as you are in his room, he drops your hand and walks towards his bed throwing himself onto it.

“Thanks” You mumble shifting from one foot to the other starting to feel uncomfortable.

“So, you love me?” You look up from fiddling with your fingers to find Billy smirking at you.

“Uhmm…yeah, I did say that didn’t I” You begin to pick at the skin on your finger as Billy stands up from his bed.

“And do you mean it?” Billy asks as he stops in front of you. You take a deep breath in before answering.

“I mean it, but I don’t want to make things weird between us” You say quietly

“I think it’s too late for that princess” You both laugh as Billy tucks a strand of hair behind your ear.

“So, what is this between us?” Billy takes you’re hand and leads you to edge of the bed sitting down together.

“I don’t know Billy whatever it is I don’t want to get hurt” You say holding his hand in yours.

“You know I’m not like” He was right you knew he wasn’t what the rumours made him out to be.

“But if you need space, I’m willing to give you it.” You hear Billy’s voice crack a little causing you to look up to find him looking away from you.

“Don’t give me space. That’s the last thing I want from you, Billy!” You place your hand on Billy’s chin and tilt his head towards you. You can see the thoughts racing through his head as he begins to process everything. You are unsure about where you go from here but you hope it will involve talking to each other again.

“If you need space I…” Without thinking, Billy leans forward and kisses you. You’re caught off guard and so when Billy realises you aren’t kissing back, he begins to pull away. You wrap a hand around the back of his neck and pull him back towards you, lips smashing together. The passion between you two fills the room and the tension lifts as the kiss continues. Billy is the first to pull away to catch him breathe. You struggle to open your eyes after the sheer bliss you had experienced from the kiss.

“I don’t want space either…I guess we should go about this the proper way so Y/N will you go on a date with me?” You can’t help but smile at Billy’s attempt at doing things traditionally.

“Sure” Billy pulls you in for a hug as Def Leppard continues to play in the background. And just like that everything is back to being normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I appreciate any feedback as it helps me improve my writing and helps me figure out where I am taking my stories!


	3. The Fight - Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are struggling to sleep and so you and Billy go for a late-night diner trip which ends up in you both opening up with each other a bit more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you are well and safe at home! Sorry for the late update I have been really stressed with my university work but I have finally finished Chapter three! I don't plan on doing many more chapters so the next two will more than likely be it. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope the cliffhanger leaves you all hanging!

It was late and you were overthinking again. Something you did often the past couple of months. You didn’t have long left in your senior year and you were starting to question your college applications. You couldn’t help question your ability and put yourself down for silly mistakes you had made throughout the year.

You sigh and throw back the bed covers leaving the warmth of your bed. Walking towards the window you notice Billy’s lights are still on. Not unusual for him to still be up. You walk towards your desk and turn on the lamp which illuminates your room. You walk back towards the window and spot Billy leaning out his window cigarette in hand and smoke escaping into the night. You open the window which causes him to look up towards you. Without thinking, Billy jumps out his window, barefooted, and walks towards you. 

As he walks towards you, you can see the smile on his face. Not something you see very often from Billy, but it is always a welcomed sight. Things had been great between you two and you were grateful for that. You had both discussed dating for a long time one night and concluded that keeping it causal would work best for you both for now. 

“Hey” You whispers as Billy stops in front of your window

“Hi…unlike you to be up at this time princess” You watch as Billy stubs his cigarette on the wall beside your window. 

“Mhmm can’t sleep I keep thinking about college applications” You move slightly expecting Billy to climb over your windowsill. 

“I have an idea! Get dressed and meet me at the end of the street” Without any further instruction Billy runs back towards his open window pulling it closed as he climbs in. 

You quickly pull on some comfy clothes and write a note to your parents explaining that you went for a walk because you couldn’t sleep. You climb out your window and close it behind you. You look over and see Billy’s light is off. You can’t help but think about what he has planned as you walk toward the end of the street. He isn’t there when you get to the end of the street, so you sit on the curb and wait for him. Within seconds you here is car roar to life and you quickly stand up knowing the speeds he likes to drive. You look up the street and watch as his car comes into view and stops beside you. You open the door and get in.

“So where are you bringing me? Not planning on killing me are you?” You ask while pulling on your seat belt. 

“Mhmm well, I’m not going to kill you now am I?” Billy smiles at you knowing how annoying you find his sarcasm sometimes. 

“Funny! Seriously it's 4 am where are you bringing me?” You question as you rub your hands together to get a little warmer. 

“You will just have to wait and see princess!” You dramatically sigh and fold your arms pretending to be mad that he wouldn’t tell you

“Fine but I’m not happy” 

“I’m not happy either having to deal with how annoying you're being but here we are!” You give Billy a knowing look which causes him to burst out laughing. 

“Come on! It’s a joke. Lighten up” Billy continues to laugh at your stubbornness as you watch the lights from Hawkins fade into a pitch-black road. Billy’s car the only thing on it.

“Why were you up Billy?” You ask after a few minutes of silence. You look over expecting an answer but all you get is a shoulder shrug

“Great conversation Billy” You say sarcastically

“I just was. I don’t sleep very well wake up at the slightest things. I heard Max get up to get a midnight snack and I have been awake since then. Better conversation for you princess?” Billy sighs as the tension builds in the air. 

You both sit in silence as Billy drives you to wherever he is taking you. Ever now and then Billy will sigh and tighten his grip on the steering wheel. Something he does when he is thinking something. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to get like that with you” Billy finally says after a few minutes of silence between you.

“Mhmm okay…you know I’m here for you to talk to, right? It’s not like I’m going to use whatever you tell me against you. I’m here to help that’s what friends do!” You say reaching over and resting your hand on his upper arm. 

“Jesus, I know I just…It’s not easy for me to be open with people is all. Can we drop it for now please?” You hum a yes and allow silence to take over the car again. Billy reaches over and turns on a random radio station and allows the soft music to play gently throughout the car. 

After about ten minutes Billy pulls off onto a back road eventually coming to a diner. You sit up a little in the seat feeling stiff from the journey. 

“This place has the best coffee and pie out there! So, we are going to get some and contemplate our life’s choices” Billy says as he pulls up a little away from the doors and turns the engine off. 

You get out of the car and stretch a little while waiting for Billy to get out. Once Billy is out of the car he walks over towards the door and you follow before going inside he takes your hand in his and walks in.

On the outside, the diner looks bland but as soon as you step inside you are greeted by neon lights and the smell of coffee and pie. 

“Okay so I have a usual booth and I haven’t not sat there ever and as you can its extremely busy so let’s just go straight to my booth before it is taken” You laugh at Billy’s exaggeration of the diner being busy. Well, maybe he is right. It is busy for 4 am. Two guys are sat at the front drinking coffee together. They look like truckers or something. And other than you, Billy and the waitress that all there is. 

Billy practically drags you towards a bright red booth in the back of the diner. You scoot into one side of the booth and he does the same on the opposite side. 

“Here’s the menu but I will tell you this…The apple pie here is pretty great so make your decision wisely” Billy says with a smirk as you glance down at the menu in your hand   
“You make it sound like it’s a life or death decision Billy” You laugh at how ridiculous Billy is being with you.

“It might be for all you know! You never know what could happen. This might just be my alibi for killing you later” You both burst out laughing as the waitress walks towards you.

“Good Morning what can I get you folks this evening?” The waitress asks. She is in her mid-fifties and is wearing a pink and white 50s style dress. Her hair gives away her age more than anything as it begins to grey at the roots. 

“I will have a big slice of apple pie and coffee and my dear friend here will have the same!” Billy says glancing over at you to see how you would react to him ordering for you. You watch the ageing waitress take your menus and walk back to the front of the diner to get your order. 

“You’re acting weird Billy. You’re not high, are you?” You ask analysing Billy’s facial expression.

“Jesus Y/N, Seriously? No, I’m not high I just enjoy a slice of pie sometimes” Billy huffs and slouches down in the booth

“Okay I don’t see you like this often is all” You say quietly afraid to speak any louder

“Like what?” Billy asks as he picks at his fingernails. 

“Happy I guess” You say as Billy glances up from his fingers.

“I guess not. I suppose I should start from the beginning then?” Billy sits up and leans his arms on the table in front of you. 

“The reason I was awake tonight was because of Max but not because she woke me up getting a snack.” Billy pauses and sighs deeply fixating on his fingers as he continues to pick at the skin around them. You notice his finger is bleeding and so you reach over and place your hand on his to stop him from pulling at the skin anymore. “I always wake up when I hear her because if I hear her getting up chances are so can Neil and I would rather him hit me than her.” Billy looks up at you as you process what he has said. 

“Jesus…”

“Two slices of pie and two cups of coffee…Enjoy!” The waitress places the plates of pie and coffee in front of you both and walks away before you can thank her. 

“I don’t want your sympathy Y/N that’s not why I am telling you this. I’m telling you this because I don’t want to get anyone else hurt…especially not you. The reason I haven’t asked you to out on a date is that if he knows he will hurt you and I’m not risking that okay…” Billy’s voice weakens. You pull your hand back to allow him to eat. 

“I’m guessing you won’t appreciate me saying I can stick up for myself?” You ask taking a chunk of apple pie on to your fork. Billy looks up towards you taking a bite of apple pie. 

“No you’re right I won’t. He is not someone to mess with Y/N and I would prefer not to get you involved so don’t go causing trouble for me! Now you know why I was up I want to know why you were up?” You take a sip of your coffee before answering.

“Fine but just know I’m always here for you Billy whether you like it or not!” You sigh taking another sip from your coffee “I don’t even know what started it but I got into bed and instantly started overthinking everything I have done over the past few months. The fight with Carol and Tommy, everything going on with us and college acceptance. I just went spiralling into a black hole of dread. It’s stupid I know but I just feel so lost with everything right now.” You realise you are slumped over the table and sit back into the booth seat. You feel nervous telling Billy this, but he had just opened up so much to you and you felt you could do the same with him. 

“Talk about existential dread Y/N! That’s kind of a lot to be thinking about at once. Have you tried breaking it down into more thinkable chunks?” Billy reaches over to the napkin holder grabbing a napkin and placing it in front of you. 

“Here! Write down everything you have been thinking about and that way you can think it through a little clearer.” Billy pushes a pen towards you and watches you as you start to write out a list of things that have been on your mind for the past few weeks

“I genuinely feel like I’m in a therapy session right now! Which I guess is a good thing” You laugh as Billy pretends to be offended.

“Wow, comparing me to a therapist I don’t know how I feel about that.” Billy grins at you as you look up from your list. 

“Okay so far I have four things and well I guess I can cross of the you and me thing since you don’t want to date. Unless you want to date in secret. That’s ridiculous though. I guess all I have left is my parents, college and the fight” You say marking out Billy’s name on the napkin. You look up after a second realising Billy hasn’t said anything yet. When you see Billy’s facial expression you can't help but laugh.

“What? Why are you looking at me with that weird face?” You both laugh 

“Sorry, just something you said about secret dating. That’s a wild thought” You watch as Billy takes the final bite of pie and pushes his plate away

“What?” He asks crumbs falling from his mouth.

“Are you going to continue that thought or just not expand on it?” You take another bite as Billy takes a large mouthful of coffee

“Right sorry, I just think it’s an odd and fascinating idea. Imagine us trying to date in secret! Ridiculous ” Billy laughs as you think about the possibility. 

“I mean it would solve a lot of issues but yeah it’s kind of ridiculous. What do I do with the other three things on this stupid list!” You grab the napkin and crumple it in your hand.

“This is pointless. It’s not like we can both instantly solve the fact that my parents obsess over my life, or the fact that I won’t get into any college I applied to” You shake your head placing it in your hands letting out a frustrated sigh. 

“Woah! That was quite the outburst Y/N! I know for a fact that you are going to get into a big college, leave Hawkins behind and start a life wherever you go. You're going to end up with the dream boyfriend who you will eventually settle down with, get married and have kids. The white picket fence…you get what I’m saying. You’re too smart to stay in Hawkins. 

“Yeah and that’s what I’m afraid of Billy. I don’t want to go to college, met the dream guy, settle down a month after graduating, getting married, having kids and the white picket fence. That’s not me and I don’t think it ever will be me. College is something I want to do but settling down is just too permanent. I want to be able to explore the world a little before all of that” You feel all previous anxieties wash away as you let out your fears to Billy. 

“So that’s what’s been bothering you? Why didn’t you say so? Look no one is forcing you to go to college and settle down immediately. I mean I’m not that great of an example clearly but just do what you want. In twenty years’ time, you will regret it if you don’t.” Billy stops talking to take a mouthful of coffee allowing you to think about what he had said. 

Of course, Billy was right, but it didn’t help the unease you felt about the entire thing. You hated the thought of settling down so young, but you hoped that once you moved out of Hawkins things would be different. 

“I guess you’re right. I guess I’m a little worried about the consequences of not doing what my parents want me to do.” 

“It’s in the future you don’t have to worry about it right now. For all, you know things might be completely different in 24 hours let alone a year or two. If you’re finished let's head out before Neil discovers I’m not in the house.” You watch as Billy shimmies out of the booth stretching as he stands up. You follow suit and stand up felling your legs stiffen. You look at the clock and realise you had been there for almost an hour. 

You both walk up to the counter and pay the waitress for your food. Billy offers to pay but you manage to drop a twenty down before he can even slip his hand into his pocket. You both thank the waitress and walk out into the cool air. 

“Fuck being the person people expect of you and be the person you want to be. It’s worked out okay for me so far” Billy smiles at you as you open the passenger side door to get into the car. 

“Yeah look how well that’s been working out for me Billy! First, we both had an argument, then I get into a punch up with Carol and Tommy and then even though we both like each other we can’t date because your dad is a shitty person. Even though I’m myself my life is still as fucked as ever” You sigh slouching down into the seat. Billy reaches over placing his hand on your knee causing you to look at him. 

“Look I get it. Life is shit and all that, but you know you need to find something that keeps you going. For me I have a few things one being my car and as sad and soppy as this may sound, you’re the other thing. You have helped me in more ways than you think, and I thank whoever blessed me with your presence. You know I would drop everything to date you but I’m not risking it Y/N. He is not someone to be messed with and I hope you understand that. I don’t want to risk getting your hurt thanks to my selfishness. You will figure things out and I will be here as your friend to help you out too!” Billy takes his hand off your knee and places it back on the steering wheel turning the key causing the engine to come alive. 

“Fine but you better get used to seeing this dinner cause that was some good apple pie and I expect to be brought here regularly!” You both laugh as Billy reverses out of the parking lot. 

“Sounds like a deal to me princess!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I just want to thank you all for reading and if you want to leave kudos and comment on what you think of this chapter. Your support means a lot to me and encourages me to write more!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I appreciate comment and kudos and all that jazz as it tells me you want more from me! I do have a part two for this fic so will probably post that soon enough! Not really sure if I want to make this a series but if you would like this to be longer than two parts let me know!


End file.
